Fortune Cookie Stories
by FlyAwayMax
Summary: Little single chapter stories that could probably fit into a fortune cookie. Great for those of us who don't like to commit. Will have multiple genres, so I hope more people will read it!
1. Angel's iPod

"This one!"

"No."

"This one!"

"No."

"Then… This one!"

"Sweetie, I'm not buying you an iPod!" Max said kindly, bending over to remove the multi-colored packages from her cart.

"But why?" Angel whined, clutching a small pink one to her chest. Max sighed.

"I can't afford one right now. Much less four, and you know if you get one, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy are going to want one, too." Max explained, pushing further down the aisle.

"It can be secret!" Angel chirped, bouncing alongside the bright red cart.

"No. Didn't you hear me?" Max said, frowning. "Now quit bugging me about it."

Angel stopped and looked crestfallen, staring at the pink iPod.

She looked around suddenly, her blue eyes bright with an idea. The little blonde beamed and skipped over to a very clean-looking woman with a layer of items covering the bottom of her cart.

"Hello, ma'am!" Angel exclaimed, putting on her cutest face and stepping closer to her.

"No!" Max said sharply, grabbing her elbow and pulling her back to the cart.

The woman simply stared as Angel whined and clung for dear life to the little white package.

"Odd."

* * *

Author's Note: The Ditto here! This is the first of probably many little one-chapter stories that would clog my account up majorly if I posted individually. I find these to be fun little reads and help me practice stuff without doing a whole story. I'll prolly experiment with genres and moods, but it will all be MaxRide. So if you don't like some of the stuff I post, you don't have to read it cuz none of it will be related. B) Is this not fun? 


	2. Iggy's Fortune

"Lemme see!" Gazzy said loudly, diving across Fang's lap to snatch the slip of paper from Iggy's hand. The blind boy, in return, glared at the place he estimated Gazzy to be.

"Good luck will soon befall you." Gazzy read aloud, returning to his seat with the help of a very disgruntled Fang.

"Gaz, what about your fortune?" Max asked, reaching across Angel and Nudge to take the Gasman's own fortune cookie. He watched as she cracked it open and read it. She grinned broadly.

"You will be traveling far soon." She teased, handing it back.

"Oh, wow. How obvious is that one?"

"Hey, I got that one, too!" Angel said, looking ripped off.

"I got 'You will soon see exotic things'. Is that the same thing?" Nudge asked, waving hers over Angel's head so that Max could see.

"Pretty much." Max replied, shaking her head. She glanced at Fang. "What did _you_ get?"

He shrugged and read aloud, "Good friends will be golden in the next few weeks."

Iggy snorted and Fang gave him a half smile, half 'I'm-so-going-to-hit-you' look. It was lost on Iggy's smiling face.

"Max?" Gazzy said expectantly, and she read it before he could snatch it for himself.

"'Let yourself relax this week, you deserve it.' Got that right." Max said, stuffing her fortune in her pocket and pushing Angel's drink closer to the middle of the table before she could knock it over the edge.

"Alright, guys, let's go." Fang said as he received his change. He stood and pushed his chair in, giving the small Chinese restaurant a quick scan.

They said goodbye to the restaurant owner, a thin lady who seemed to like them a lot. Probably because they ate so much.

"Gaz, stop stepping on my heels!" Iggy hissed to the boy behind him as they walked down the sidewalk. The Gasman grinned evilly and stepped harder.

"Gazzy!" Iggy shouted, causing the four other flock members to look back at him with quizzical looks.

"What?" Gazzy asked, looking even more gleeful as he said it. He stomped on Iggy's heel hard. The tall, pale boy grunted and spun around quickly enough to knock Gazzy off his heel, but also send himself to the ground. He toppled over, landing on his side.

Iggy and Gazzy just laid there for a moment, Iggy had his eyes closed and jaw set as if trying to thin k happy thoughts, and Gazzy was looking at his fearfully.

"I will kill you." Iggy said at last, grinning but not opening his eyes. He reached a hand out and heard a scratching sound. "What the…?" He clapped his hand to the concrete and felt a small slip of paper.

Iggy frowned and Gazzy rolled off his legs, running to join the others, who were feet away watching. Iggy frowned and grabbed the paper, sitting up. Money? It is!

He held the bill up, beaming. "Fang! How much is this?"

Fang stepped forward and kneeled next to Iggy, looking at the bill. He looked shocked. "It's a fifty!" He said, looking at Iggy. The other boy just sat still, smile fading.

"Fifty?… What's this…?" he asked, holding up the second, smaller paper.

Fang took it in his hands and for a second was silent. Then he grinned.

"' Good luck will soon befall you'."

* * *

Author's Note: This one wasn't as good as it was in my head. I'm not sure what genre it is, but it's... different. Enjoy! 


	3. Fanfiction Troubles

"Thanks, Fang." Nudge said, taking his laptop and running to the bed that she and Angel would be sharing come bedtime. Gazzy and Iggy woukld get the other bed, and Max and Fang would take turns watching the hotel room dorr while the other slept between the two beds.

Nudge jumped onto the bed, sending Total flying off the sheets and landing in a totally different spot on the bed.

"sorry, total." she said, reaching over to scratch him behind the ear. Total just grumbled and settled back down as Nudge unfolded her dappled wings and let them sprawl across the bed and hang off the edge. She glanced up at the flock, able to see all but Gazzy because her back was to one wall and Gazzy was in the bathroom, singing the constipation song in the shower.

"What're you doing, Nudge?" Iggy asked, sitting on the floor next the the bed she was perched on.

"Yeah." Angel said, crawling onto the bed and curling up around Total, who seemed to have forgotten being bounced off the bed.

"I'm going online." She said, clicking on the internet browser. The icon appeared onscreen for a moment before the screen turned white and showed the homepage Fang had chosen. It was MSN (("It has great articles" Fang had explained)).

"Hmm..." What should I type in the search box?" nudge asked, peering down at Iggy.

"Ghettysburg. We're nearby, you know, and Max said maybe we could go there tomorrow." total said immediately.

"Don't put words in my mouth." Max called from across the room, where she and Fang were having a meeting by the window. Total scowled.

"Bookstores that have Braille sections in this area." Iggy piped, then sat up, eyes alight. "Oh, no, wait! Look up the real words to the Gasman's constipation song! he murders that thing everytime he sings it."

"I do not." Said the Gasman, walking out of the bathroom with dripping hair. Max sighed and crossed the room, folding his head in a towel.

"Really, do you not know how to dry your hair?" She asked, rubbing the towel on his head.

"Well, maybe. Is that a trick question?" Gazzy asked, blinking up at her.

Nudge looked back to her screen. "Fang, I'm checking your blog."

"Go ahead, but I haven't updated since you and Iggy posted that last entry." he said, and Nudge sighed.

"What's the point of a diary if you don't write in it?" Nudge whined.

"It's not a diary." he pointed out, turning on the televison so they could watch the nine o'clock news.

"Well, fine, i'll just look up... Maximum ride." She said, typing into the search bar. About a million pages of links popped onscreen, and Nudge scrolled around.

"Ohmygosh, we have a Wikipedia!" Nudge declared.

"Boring! What else we got?" Iggy asked, now sitting up so that he could hear Nudge better.

"Um... bookstores and art sites. Wow, Max, this picture of you is really pretty!" Nudge said, turning the screen so Max could see from her spot next to Fang. gazzy bounced onto the bed next to his sister and her dog.

"I've looked better." Max waved it off.

"Have you?" Fang teased. She socked him playfully in the arm.

"Next!" Iggy called.

"Um... here's a site called fanfiction. Weird name..." She said, leaning back against the wall. Angel looked at Nudge quizzically. "What's that?"

"I dunno. Let's find out." Nudge shrugged, She was silent for a while, before gasping. "Ohmygosh, this is soooo cool! Lookit! It's like this site where you go and write stories about things that you're a fan of! We have, like, a million stories about us! Isn't that so weird?" She said, excited.

Max frowned. "Is that a good thing? What if people are actually writing about things we do? That could tip Itex off..."

"Relax, Max. It's for fiction. Thus it has been named 'Fanfiction'. If the stuff was real it would be called 'fannonfiction'... which doesn't quite have the same ring to it, I must say." Fang said. "Let's hear a story, Nudge."

"Okay!" She squeaked, clicking around for a minute before clearing her thraot. "This one looks cool,

'Once upon a time, there were six kids that were 98 human, 2 bird. One was named fang, and he was also 100 hot.'," Nudge stopped to laugh, and Fange shrugged. "There was also this really buttkicking, cool girl named Maximum Ride. she liked fang so much that'..." Nudge trailed off, blushing hard and looking up at Max and Fang, who seemed stunned.

"'She asked Fang out.'" Nudge stopped to giggle again, and Iggy, Gazzy, and even Angel and Total tried to hold back their laughter. Max was pink, and Fang was staring at the wall.

"'But he said no, because he was really into'... Oh my God..." Nudge trailed off, wrinkling her nose.

"What? What does it say?" The Gasman asked, sitting all the way up.

"It says, 'Iggy.'"

Iggy was silent. For a long time. Everyone just stared at him, except fang, who was turning red with injustice.

"They think I'm gay? How can They think I'm gay?" He fumed.

Iggy sat up, angry as well. "Tell me it doesn't say i liked him back or something."

Nudge was silent, eyes to the screen and holding back laughter.

"YOU HAFTA BE KIDDING ME!" Iggy hollered, standing up and clenching his fists. "You have GOT to be fricking joking!"

Fang was scarlet as he watched Iggy. "Seriously, why would anyone take me for gay? Especially for Iggy?"

"Oh don't go there now." iggy spun to face him, still red in the face. Max was on the floor by now, cracking up, as were the rest of them, save for Nudge, who was trying to be mature and laugh silently behind the laptop screen where neither apple-faced boy could see her.

"Seriously, though! I mean, me? Gay for YOU?" fang asked, voice cracking.

"Well, don't be so sure I'd say yes to you, even if I was gay, too." Iggy spat.

"Oh, come on, I wouldn't ask you, I'm too far outta your league." Fang spat back.

"GUYS! Let's be reasonable, here." Max said, cheeks flushed and gasping for breath. "At least _I'm_ straight." She giggled.

"RAWR!"


	4. Max's Thank You

**Author's Note:** This one is a fluffy-ish Faxness story with a bit of teen angst from Max. i tried to keep her and Fang in character, but I may have swayed a bit without my noticing, so sorry /

* * *

So many things in my life have meant… different things than they're supposed to. I'm the strong one. Always and forever a great leader. I'm dependable, caring, tough as nails.

So that one day, when we were hanging out in fang's canyon in Arizona… I was most definitely not being myself. You wanna know why? …I cried. Like a baby. Max, tough as nails… cried like a baby.

As I remember it, my flock was gathered in the cave, most likely typing one of those collaborative blog posts that Fang finds amusing. I love them, too.

I was on the lookout, my knees to my chin and arms locked around my long legs. I had just left Dr. Martinez's house… Mom's house… and we had been camping in the canyon for some time, deciding that it was safe. The sun was setting, and the sky had turned into one of those landscape paintings that seem ethereal until you experience it yourself. The sky was a dark purple over head, graduating into orange and touching the sun as a mustard yellow.

Just… it all caught up to me then, ya know? I mean, I'm basically this tall, winged freak with the best mom whom I can't live with safely, this crazy crush that's been nagging at me for the past months, and three kids and a blind guy counting on me for their lives. Oh yeah, and the_world_. Even I can't hold that kind of crazy in me forever.

So I sat there, soaking my jeans and pressing my eyes into my kneecaps, when I hear the scraping of sneakers. I didn't even look up, because I knew whom it was. I knew who was there.

He was silent for a while, and I tried my best to stop so that I could look across the canyon as if nothing was wrong. It worked for a while.

"You can cry." Came his voice, and I looked at him, surprised.

"No." I replied, shame exploding in my chest. "No, I'm stronger than that."

He was silent for a while, and I stared at the ground before me.

"Being stone-faced doesn't make you strong." He said quietly, but just loud enough for his voice to ring in my ears. "You're strong, Max."

I looked at him, but his gaze was locked on the canyon ahead of us. I was so sure that he was telling me to cry. Of all people, Fang had cried the least.

"You don't cry." I said coolly, trying to keep my voice steady.

We sat in another silence, only this one was shorter.

"Sometimes I do." He said quietly, and finally, his dark eyes met mine. "When everything catches up with me. And I realize just exactly what's on my shoulders. I start to fall… I die a bit on the inside." He trailed, and I broke contact, staring at my hands.

"But then I think of you." He said, making my eyes snap back up. Fang isn't the most comforting person ever. And he's definitely not the best to go to with emotional stuff. But somehow, I knew that this was okay.

I felt my face crack, and leaned on his strong shoulder. For endless minutes, we sat there, his hand stroking mine, me soaking his right shoulder. If there was ever a perfect moment in my life, it was then.

The best part was that he didn't mind. I think most people have the courage to say that kind of stuff, but when you're the one sitting there with your best friend crying on your shoulder, you'll understand. It's easy to talk tough, but when you sit there like he did, and take that much, you'll get why it was perfect.

Eventually, I ran myself dry, and began thingking more Max-ish thoughts, like dismissing all of my problems as tomorrow's troubles. I was able to hold my own head, and eventually I let go of his hand.

Fang stayed with me for a while longer, but I could tell that he was getting a bit uncomfortable.

As he stood and brushed off his jeans, I grabbed his hand, looking up at him with my now-dry eyes.

"Thank you."

"Sure." He said, and walked towards the cave.

Remember how I said that things in my life have dual meanings?

At that moment, "_Thank you_" meant "_I love you_".

And I did.


	5. Iggy's French

**Author's Note:** Okay, i know this is the shortest chapter yet, but I just got the inspiration and wanted to get it down before it died off. So, I probably won't change it, but if i get complaints, I'll prolly find a way to make it longer. by the way, I can count up to thirty in French, so nyeh... :P This is done in the same format as 'Why Old people Don't save The World' and 'Metaphorical Bubble'. Yeah, I like it this way, so deal.

This is Fang and Iggy speaking, but is **NOT **a slash pairing. I'm not into that. Friends can have fuunny moments without it meaning something more, so don't review going 'Aww... do you like Figgy, too?' Kthnx

* * *

"Un, deux trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept-"

"Iggy, what are you doing?"

"Counting."

"In what language?"

"French, Fang. Now hush. …Huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize-"

"Why?"

"So I can go to France."

"Now?"

"No, not now."

"Then why are you starting this now?"

"There's no time like the present."

"There's tomorrow…"

"That's not the present."

"But it will be."

"But it's not."

"But it will be."

"Okay, I mean the now present! Not the future present."

"That now present that you were just talking about, is over, Iggy."

"It wasn't when I was saying it."

"But it is now, so your comment is now mute."

"So is yours."

"Which one?"

"The one where you said now, like, twice in one sentence, Fang."

"No, it's not. Because when I said now _then_, I meant it as in- from here on out. Not the now that refers to just one point in time."

"…Yeah…"

"Am I confusing you, Iggy?"

"Frankly, yes."

"I've done my job."

"…Whatever."

"…"

"…quatorze, quinze, seize-"

"Iggy!"

"Fine!"


	6. That Beeping sound

Don't you hate it when-

Oh, wait. Nevermind.

No, forget it, it was stupid.

…

Fine, I'll tell you. But if you laugh…

I will hunt you down.

And possibly kill you.

Or stick one of the Gasman's socks in your face at night.

Okay, now, back to the thing I was going to say.

I was going to ask, 'Don't you hate it when you…'

Dang, I forgot it…

…

This is Iggy, by the way.

In case my awesome sense of humor and eloquence with a keyboard didn't tip you off.

So let's jump to a few random topics to see if I can remember what I was going to say.

Alright?

Don't tell me you've never done that before.

I know you have.

…

God, you look bored.

…

Okay, yeah.

I can't really tell.

But I'm sure if 1) I could see you, and 2) I could magically know what you're feeling when I'm writing this probably a long time before you ever find it, then I would say,

"Hey, you look bored."

…

I'm awesome like that.

So, anyways, while I have this space that fang has so graciously allowed me (yeah, I stole his laptop for a while) I'm going to give myself a chance to redeem myself.

Okay, first…

I am not gay.

Neither is Fang…

I think.

So stop pitting us together.

Seriously.

It sucks.

And really, you do know how much I like girls, right? I mean, I've been called a sexist pig so often that it's starting to become a term of endearment towards me from Max.

Second, stop calling Gazzy a pyro. I'm the pyro. Give me the credit there. I taught him how to make a bomb. I came up with the plans. I found the stuff. I built it. He just likes to blow them up.

…

Oh! I remember! That thing I was going to say-

Okay, here it is:

Don't you hate it when you're typing, and then you hear this beeping sound from your laptop? I mean, I think Fang went over this with me one day. I think it means that the laptop battery's about to die, but


	7. Copyright Infringement

**Author's Note: I decided that it was time for another fortune Cookie story. This one really isn't all that interesting (and isn't as chock-full of my quirky sense of humor as some other pieces), I just liked the idea of Fang and Gazzy drawing together. AGAIN, THIS IS NOT SLASH.**

* * *

"There." Gazzy said, rubbing his smudged thumbs on his jeans.

Fang looked at it sideways then shrugged.

"Not half bad." He said, and Gazzy pouted.

"Not half bad?" He whined, knitting his brows together and staring down at his drawing. "Do you know how long I slaved over this?"

"Yeah. I was here." Fang grunted, leaning forward over his own drawing. "It took you all of ten minutes."

"Which is a really long time!" Gazzy bounced in his seat, and picked up his pencil again. "Why do you hate it? What's wrong with it?"

"Don't hate it." Fang shrugged again. "That just doesn't look like Total."

"It does, too! Look, here's his nose, and his eyes. And that's his tail."

"And on his back?"

"Thos are wings. I gave him wings." Gazzy inflated proudly.

"Oh."

There was silence for a while, and Gazzy leaned in front of Fang to check out what the darker boy had drawn.

"Booooring." Gazzy fake-yawned, and Fang pushed him out of his way, leaning protectively over his drawing.

"You don't even know what it is yet." Fang snapped. Or, at least, it was as close as Fang came to snapping.

"So?" Gazzy frowned. "It's still boring. At least my picture is action-y. And not a bunch of scribbles."

"It's called sketching." Fang said shortly. That know-it-all way of his got under everyone's skin at times.

"Well, it's dumb." Gazzy muttered to himself, leaning back in his chair and nonchalantly widening Total's smile. At this angle, you really _couldn't_ tell that those were supposed to be wings.

They were quiet again, and the only sound was the soft scratching of Fang's pencil as he worked. Gazzy glanced sideways at him, scowling ever so slightly. He did a double take, blue eyes wide.

Fang was staring back at him with a very Fang-ish grin, holding his paper so that Gazzy could clearly see what was scribbled all over the page.

"That's _my_ idea!" Gazzy shouted, diving for the near-perfect picture of a winged Total.

"You never copyrighted it." Fang teased, snatching the page out of reach of Gazzy's filthy fingers.

"Yeah, I did!" Gazzy protested, snatching up a pencil and circling a small c in the corner of his drawing.

"That doesn't count." Fang scowled. "That's not legally binding."

"Since when have we ever done anything _legally binding_?" Gazzy grinned devilishly. Fang rolled his eyes a bit.

"Oh, sure. Play that card."

" I did." Gazzy said proudly, and reached over to snatch Fang's drawing.

Fang watched him like a hawk as Gazzy carefully examined every aspect of the drawing. He brushed a finger across the tiny little signature that Fang had scratched into the corner of the page. Of course, it meant nothing for him to sign his work. It was an ego thing.

"Hey, Fang?" He finally said, quietly. Fang didn't respond, but Gazzy knew that he was paying attention now.

"This…" he began slowly, looking up at Fang with his wide blue eyes. He was quiet for a while, and then, almost impatiently, Fang grunted.

"Is copyright infringement."


End file.
